


Скрежет в ночи

by Danifar



Series: На русском [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, без беты, на русском
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Слышали ли вы скрежет в ночи у двери?
Series: На русском [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Скрежет в ночи

Такое чувство, что монстры-из-под-кровати меня нашли. Я уже давно о них не вспоминала. А сейчас... Квартиру наполнили шорохи, скрипы, а в дверь комнаты отчётливо кто-то царапался. С каждым леденящим душу звуком казалось, что от двери отлетают щепки и она становится все тоньше. Будто последний страж крепости, она не сдавалась. Но внезапно раздался лёгкий щелчок. Это старая защёлка пала, ведь никто не запирает дверь спальни на ключ и она единственная, кто сдерживал натиск скребущихся существ. С лёгким скрипом дверь отворилась. 

Цок... Цок... Клац...

Кто-то подбирался к моей кровати, которая теперь казалась маленьким плотом среди бушующего в шторме темного моря. Я притворилась спящей, неизвестно на что надеясь. 

Клац... Цок... Цок... 

Странные звуки внезапно смолкли. Неужели исчез? 

Моего бедра коснулось что-то мягкое и пушистое. Оно слегка поворочалось, но потом наконец улеглось и хрипло замурлыкало. Ну здравствуй, кот, пора бы тебе постричь когти, а то ты ничуть на бесшумного грозного охотника не похож. В отличие от той фигуры в углу.


End file.
